Forum:Skills glitch help
Hey guy i need help with the calculations with the skill glitch for the new dlc if the 70 is the lvl cap then can some one do a tutorial on how to do the glitch have max points but none left over cause im kinda slow when it comes to math it would help a bunch also if people that dont like glitching DONT POST HERE this is for people who are willing to help me figure this out cause im sure im not the only one wondering.....thank you for the help and PLEASE no spam and flaming The Hunter Of Souls 07:30, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Another thing you might want to think about is the possibility of new skills being released. However, if no new skills get released, then the level to do it would be 44. 21:45, February 10, 2010 (UTC)Maelstrom um... how will that work if im right 40+40=80, 80+8=86, (if cap is 70) 86+20=108 and if no new skills are released then you would be 2 skill points over please explain why 44 The Hunter Of Souls 22:52, February 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't know what the 80+8=86 is all about, but... 40+40=80 is right, 70-44=26, so 80+26 = 106. Am I missing something? Maelstrom 06:46, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- yea sry bout that its supose to be 40+40=80, 80+8=88, 88+20=108 but ne way that cause of mad moxxie and her 2 points change that 26 to a 28 but like i said im a little slow in math The Hunter Of Souls 07:14, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok, so I was missing something, the Max Moxxie thing. Do it at 42. 38+38=76, 70-42=28, 76+28=104, then with Max Moxxie's 104+2=106. Does that seem a little more correct? 16:57, February 11, 2010 (UTC) How are you even able to pull off the skill glitch? Only thing I've heard is people's games freezing in the warp menu, and resetting the points until they decide to become glitched; which could takes hours of tedious work. So? 2 iLL 17:17, February 11, 2010 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cc121Vi5Wxg <- Link to a tutorial worked every time i did it (ps use the writen one in the info box not the actual vid The Hunter Of Souls 20:35, February 11, 2010 (UTC) I notice that is the ps3 version of the game. Now is that the only console this works on? Since I am a 360 user; and the splitscreen setup isn't the same. That character selection screen doesn't show up a second time. 2 iLL 20:54, February 11, 2010 (UTC) 2 iLL, If your wondering about the skill point glitch for the xbox 360 its been discussed some on this page. http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Skill_point_glitch%3F! i can't get the link to work properly so you will have to type it Little Deviant 21:12, February 11, 2010 (UTC) im on 360 and it works fine The Hunter Of Souls 22:18, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- well im back and need help again with the cap a retarded 61 not 70 i need someone to help me when i should do the glitch to get max skill points (keeping in mind moxxie's 2 points) THATS a total of 59 sp that u can get in game so if ne one thats good at math can help that would be great thx in advance. The Hunter Of Souls 19:38, February 21, 2010 (UTC) That would be level 48, including Mad Moxxi. Level 49 without those two skill points. If someone wants to nay-say me then do the math yourself. HeyKnee 08:50, February 22, 2010 (UTC) if my math is right then ur off by three sp lvl 48 = 44sp 44+44=88 88+4(2 from lvl 48-50 2 from moxxie)=92 92+11=103 am i wrong? The Hunter Of Souls 09:22, February 22, 2010 (UTC) did some thinking and i think i might have anwsered my own question now dont be afraid o correct me lvl 51=47sp 47+47=94 94+10=104 104+2=106 (its +10 and not 11 cause of ur lvl 51 the 2 still comes from moxxie) The Hunter Of Souls 09:31, February 22, 2010 (UTC)